fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Masters
Fusion Masters & Ancient Spiritual Legends: The Legacy Of The Dragon God, The True Dragon, The Supreme King, The First Ascendant, The Original Digi-Destined, The Zodiac Masters & The Primordial Beast Gods- The Ultimate Power Of The Light & The Darknes''s''' is a fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon, Digimon, Bakugan, Transformers, Winx Club, Slayers, Medaka Box, Sonic The Hedgehog, Devil May Cry, High School DxD, Jackie Chan Adventures, Looney Tunes, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, & Kingdom Hearts.' '' This follows the storyline of Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Z Kai. This is a massive crossover series. Plot Digi-Destined Original Digi-Destined *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' *''Ashley Kurusaki & Ogremon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' Sailor Senshi Civilization Solar System Neon Genesis Infinity Sailor Senshi *''Neon Sailor Moon'' *''Neon Sailor Mercury'' *''Neon Sailor Mars'' *''Neon Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neon Sailor Venus'' *''Neon Sailor Uranus'' *''Neon Sailor Neptune'' *''Neon Sailor Pluto'' *''Neon Sailor Saturn'' *''Neon Sailor Sun'' *''Neon Sailor Earth'' Kinmok Sailor Senshi High Council Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Bakugan Battle Brawlers *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Autobots Dynasty Of Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Valkyries Cybertron Elite Guard Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Techna'' *''Musa'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' *''Daphne'' Legendary Duelists Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragons *Great Red: 'The most powerful Dragon in existence, he is also known as The '''Apocalypse Dragon', The True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, & The Dragon Of Dragons. *'''''Misato Diablous Dragon Gods *''Ophis: ''The Dragon God, She is also knon as The Ourobros Dragon & The''' Infinite Dragon God'. *Ritsuko Apollyon'' Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Section 13 & J-Team *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Tohru'' *''Captain Black'' *''El Toro'' *''Paco'' Zodiac Masters / Maidens Of The Chinese Zodiac *''Jade Chan'' *''Viper'' *''Melanie Chan'' *''Karin Chan'' *''Ashley Black'' Holy Knights TSAB ( Time-Space Administration Bureau ) Loonatics *Ace Bunny *Lexu Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasamanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Kilomatser Minx *Starshot Sphinx *Gravitylock Lion *Phantomaster Tiger Avengers *Iron Man *Captain America *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Falcon *Dragon Rage *Holy Fire *Miranda Strange *Aqua Storm *Infinity Rage Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Trivia *Jade is the daughter of the King Of Darkness, The Devil. She fight alonside the side of light in the series. *Jade is a student of The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. He trained her in unlocking her & controling her dark powers. *The Neon Genesis Infinity Sailor Soldiers are the current rulers of The Solar System, they replaced the old ways with the ideals of equality, freedom, peace, fairness & justice. *Serenity, Rias, & Medaka are the elder siblings of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. The girls are also sisters of The Supreme King, King Haiku. *Serenity, Rias, Medaka, Ophis, Great Red, King Haiku, Trihexa, Diablo, Death, & Apollonir were crested from The Tree Of Beginning. *Nanoha is the daughter of The Dark Knight, Sparda & the Most powerful sorceress, Lina Inverse. *Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the direct daughters of Ophis, The Infinite Dragon God & Great Red, The True Dragon. They are also direct descendants of The Origina Mammon & Satan. The women are just as powerful as their parents or more powerful than them. *The minor crossover of this series is Neon Genesis Evangelion, Freezing, Infinite Stratos, Kim Possible, & Black Lagoon. Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Fan Fiction Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Slayers Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neo Sailor Moon Primordial God X-Dragon Storm Category:Neon Sailor Moon Holy Dragon Zero Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Infinity Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Infinity X-Storm Fan Fictions